The Heart of a Killer
by SenRyoko-TaiHanyou
Summary: Sango seeks revenge on the city's serial killer who targets children


The Heart of a Killer  
  
Chapter one:The Avenger, Sango!   
  
By SenRyoko-Tai Hanyou  
  
__________________________  
  
(Sango)  
  
The feeling of losing someone so close to you is painful. I 've felt it everyday since I lost my little brother.  
  
How can I stop this feeling. I have tried it before but nothing seems to work. I loved him so much. He was  
  
so young. We were good friends which isn't something you hear about too often. We did so many things   
  
together. Why, god? Why? I ask that everday. He was so young. They didn't even find the guy. I will. I promise   
  
you brother. I will find him and avenge you!   
  
Now I go into the world alone, because my father is gone and my mother has been for years. I will find my brothers  
  
murder and I will slay him. That will be his atonement for his sins. Death. I can't forgive it and even if I am sent to   
  
prison, it will be fine with me. As long as this killer no more kills.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you find him?" a man asked another. "No its useless we will never catch him, that bastard! How does he sleep  
  
at night?" the other man said. I was listening to them. Another murder committed. Probably the same killer. Damn him.  
  
"Do you even know who it is, Naraku?" The tall man asked the strange man cloaked in darkness. "Yes my master. It was  
  
that thug Inuyasha." Naraku told him. "Inuyasha, I have heard of him. He is not one to mess with."the man said. "You are  
  
correct. In the case I tried to stop him he almost killed me. He isnt too bright thought, he doesnt disguise himself." Naraku   
  
told the man. "Are you sure? What does he wear then?" the other guy asked. "He has long silver hair and wears a red outfit.  
  
Everytime I've encountered him its the same." "I see."   
  
So this Inuyasha is the one then. I am sure it won't be hard to find him. He will soon pay. Soon Inuyasha you will meet  
  
certain doom.  
  
"He is not easy to find but I hear he lives in the forrest by the Sunset Shrine on the hill." Naraku said.  
  
"It is a large forrest, is it not?" the man asked. I knew where the shrine was. I went to school with a girl who lived  
  
there. Didn't she have a friend... what was his name. "He is a sly one that Inuyasha." Naraku said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran all the way toward the shrine unaware of the rest of the conversation that was still going on after I left. How was I to know  
  
I was set up. I ran up the steps fast. I had all I needed to fight him. I was trained for these things. I had always wanted  
  
to be a police woman. That dream would never come true now. How can it if I am caught? Will it really matter? I can call it  
  
self defense. I thought of my brother just then and it filled me with hate towards this Inuyasha. "Kohaku, I swear I will avenge you."  
  
I called out as I ran towards the forrest.   
  
(Kagome)  
  
"Kagome, I think we have company. Could you follow them? They ran into the forrest." Mrs. Higurashi turned and went back inside  
  
the house. "Sure mom. That was strange though. What could she want? Hopefully Inuyasha won't scare her." Kagome headed   
  
towards the entrance to the forrest. I have to pick up the pace she thought to herself upon not finding the girl who ran in here.   
  
"Hey is someone out there? Are you okay? Please yell back if you can hear me!" I yelled into the forrest. This was starting to   
  
freak me out. "Hey Inuyasha are you out there?" I called to him. "Right behind you Kagome." His voice calmly said. "So tell me   
  
why were you yelling?" He asked me. "There was a young girl that ran in here, she was about my age and had long brown hair.  
  
Seen her?" I asked him. "Can't say that i have... but maybe some.... what don't look at me like that!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Quit picking on me and no asking for stuff. Just tell me." I said. "Okay no need to get your underoos in a bunch, Kagome.   
  
I haven't seen anyone. I thought I heard someone running though, thats why I came and here you were, you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I am fine but I wonder what that girl wanted. She looks familiar. I can't put my finger on it."  
  
(Sango)  
  
"Where is he?!" I asked myself aloud. I looked everywhere. I thought I heard someone yelling for him. Maybe I should head back.  
  
"Hmm what was that?" I turned and saw movement. A young man and woman. Silver hair! and a red outfit! What luck.   
  
"Inuyasha!" I yelled. They both turned. He asked me," Can I help you!" "By helping do you mean dying?!" I felt a rush   
  
of adrenaline. The girl spoke this time," What are you talking about? Who are you?" "What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You have committed a henious act that can't be forgiven and I am here to avenge the death of my brother!"  
  
(Inuyasha)  
  
What is this girl talking about? I didn't hurt anyone let alone kill. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "Inuyasha  
  
don't be a fool. You know exactly what I am talking about! I won't listen to your lies. Prepare yourself  
  
or die instanly." This girl yelled. "If a fight is what you want then you got it!" I took my stance as she  
  
readied this massive weapon she was carrying. "What is that?" Kagome asked. "Its Inuyasha's executioner." The  
  
girl told me. It looked like a giant boomerang. I've only hear rumors about them, that only strong people   
  
could wield them, only skilled. It whizzed past my head and swung back around. "Thats it! No more mr nice guy."  
  
"Inuyasha dont do it!" Kagome screamed. "Kagome, she i trying to kill me and I am sure she will kill you too!"  
  
"No look at her. What is your name?" Kagome asked her. "Sango and I only want Inuyasha. To avenge my brother,   
  
Kohaku. Whom he killed in cold blood." "Sango, I know Inuyasha. He would never do such a thing." Kagome reassured  
  
the girl. I wasn't fully with the story here because I didn't even know this Kohaku. Or Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Other side of Town]   
  
"So it looks like she was doing exactly what you said. Very good work Naraku." A young man told   
  
the other who was cloaked in darkness as if he was embracing it. "Yes I knew she would search everywhere.  
  
Then I thought another crime would draw her closer to us. Inuyasha deserves this." Naraku said.  
  
"I agree. He has been in the way for too long." The man stepped away and peered towards the street.  
  
Naraku came from the darkness revealing the identical look of the other man. "This time he will die.   
  
Sango will be the one to take the downfall." They both laughed as the headed towards the shrine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sango)   
  
Why does he look like he doesn't know what I am talking about? Could it be true? Or is it his ploy  
  
to trick me into trusting him. "Why do you lie Inuyasha? What will it gain you?" I asked him giving   
  
my weapon a good throw. He replied," I don't know what you're getting at lady but you better quit now."  
  
"Never. Not till you are dead and my brother can rest in peace." Suddenly I felt a rush of tears stain   
  
my cheek as I remembered that day..........  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Kohaku, I will only be gone for a few hours, we need the extra money and the nice lady next door will   
  
keep an eye out for you. Be a good boy Kohaku, make sure you are in bed by the time I am home. No more  
  
staying up to play video games." I smiled at him. "Yes sister. I will be good. Do you mind if my friend   
  
Souta comes over?" Kohaku asked. "I don't think it is a good idea. How about tommorow. I can take you guys   
  
to the park okay?" Kohaku smiled and agreed.   
  
Later when I returned home there were police cars swarming the place as helicopters were flying  
  
over head. I ran as fast as I could. The neighbor pulled me aside. "Oh Sango its so terrible. I am so   
  
sorry..." She was crying. "Tell me what happened? Is Kohaku okay.... where is he???" I was frantic.  
  
The lady was in hysterics. A police officer appraoched me. "Ma'am may I speak with you in private. There  
  
has been a terrible tragedy. I am sorry to tell you but your brother has been murdered." I burst into tears.  
  
"No this can't be.... KOHAKU.....KOHAKUUUUUUUUU"  
  
[End Flash back]  
  
Tears streamed my face. "How could you? Do you sleep good at night with the deaths of children resting  
  
on your mind?" Inuyasha looked puzzled. "You murdered him. You are scum." My tears were falling harder..  
  
"Get ahold of yourself. I don't even know you. Why the hell are you accusing me?" Inuyasha asked me.   
  
"Don't pretend you don't know. I heard the men in town saying it was you! Noone can catch you but everyone  
  
knows where you live!" I screamed.   
  
(Kagome)   
  
That is wierd. I've never heard those rumors and I grew up here. I know about many things. "Sango,  
  
Don't you think that sounds wierd? How could everyone know he lives here and noone come after him?"  
  
She looked at me with surprise. "What do you mean girl?" She asked me. "You should not interfere with this  
  
matter. It is between me and Inuyahsa." She had the look of pure hate radiating from her eyes. "How  
  
could he have killed your brother. Inuyasha hardly leaves the shrine's grounds." "Don't make excuses   
  
for him. How can you watch him all the time to know he is here all the time?" she asked. She got me there.  
  
"So how is it everyone knows its Inuyasha but I've never heard and no police have been here to arrest him?"  
  
(Sango)  
  
She was right. I can;t have the wrong man, I just can't. "I don't want to hear this anymore. I heard two men  
  
chased him down and he nearly killed them. I don't know you so I can't believe you!"   
  
Inuyasha spoke," Well the same could be said you dont know us so how do you know it was me? Who are these  
  
men I supposedly fought off?" "This can't be happening. I heard them describe you. It was you!"  
  
I slumped to my knees and cried hard into them. Why did I have to be wrong. Those men were liars... but why  
  
were they there?.... "What is going on? I heard the commotion and your mother sent me here, are you okay, Kagome,  
  
Inuyasha?" I looked up and saw a young monk. "Who is this girl and what is going on?" he asked his friends.  
  
The Kagome girl spoke," Her name is Sango and she claims Inuyasha killed her brother." "Surely you jest?  
  
Inuyasha what have you been doing in your spare time?" Inuyasha looked like he was going to hurt the monk. "How  
  
dare you accuse me you lousy monk. Like you're one to talk." The monk smiled."Inuyasha I know you would never  
  
kill anyone, twas a joke to lighten the mood." "We have a woman here who is upset. Whats the need for humor?"   
  
Inuyasha yelled at the monk. He approached me. "I won't hurt you so don't fear, I am but a simple monk. My name   
  
is Miroku. What is yours?" He held his hand out to me and I took it. He helped me up. "I am Sango."  
  
"Why do you accuse Inuyasha of such?" Miroku looked at me. He was a very warn and caring person, I could tell.  
  
"There was speculation that he was the child serial killer. I heard two men speaking of it today."  
  
"That makes it right to attack him? Did you get his story first?" "No." "Who told you this?" I believe  
  
his name was Naraku wasn't it? "Naraku was one of the men's name." I noticed their intake of breath.  
  
"Do you know him?" I asked them.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Note: Alright you know I don't own them ^_^. I wish!!!!So there   
  
is my disclaimer  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope everyone enjoys this.... it wasn't easy to write.....  
  
but I hope I dont get flamed for this cause I dont deserve it ^_^x. I wanted   
  
to do an indepth look into Sango's mind and I decided to make this fic about finding  
  
the killer of her brother who was brutally murdered one night while she was working...  
  
She doesn't know who the killer is yet and the first suspect was Inuyasha but I guess as   
  
you can see she scratched him off her list. So is Naraku number two? Will she ever avenge her   
  
brothers death? Is Miroku being sincere or is this his way of leading up to a grope here or there? 


End file.
